Hearts of Cold
by Marshall Banana
Summary: AU again- Syaoran and Sakura are prince and princess and both dont want to get married...blah blah blah you know the story. R&R plz!!!!


Hearts of Cold  
  
Disclaimer: Let's get this straight, I do not own CCS, though I wish I did..Oh well!  
  
Author's Note: Hmm.usually I skip these things but I just feel like writing one ^^! Might as well put a full summary in here too huh? So Sakura's the princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom and has to get married in 2 weeks on her eighteenth birthday but she doesn't want to so she tries to scare away all of her suitors, and the same with Syaoran except he's the prince of the Li Kingdom. Now on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Chapter one: Tomoyo's hit gold!  
  
"Sakura, that was priceless!" a woman around the age of 18 with jet-black hair exclaimed to her best friend/ cousin. The green-eyed princess smiled in return. "I know, he sounded like such a girl! It was hilarious! Hopefully he was the last, Tomoyo." Sakura said as she walked into the garden of the castle. It was a well known fact to anyone in the Kinomoto kingdom that princess Sakura was to be wed to a prince. And everyone also knew that Sakura didn't want any of it. Tomoyo laughed sarcastically. "Keep dreaming there, Sakura. You know that your father is determined to get you a husband by the end of next week." She walked over to a Sakura tree and sat down. Ever since they were children, Sakura and she had been best friends-and still are 'til this very day- and they do everything together.including scaring off suitors for the princess. Sakura sighed. "I know, I know. But couldn't he just let me pick. I've told him almost a million times, I don't want to marry for wealth or power, I want to marry for love." she trailed off with a dreamy look on her face. Tomoyo looked at her friend closely, noticing how she seemed to be looking at nothing. "Sakura? Sakura-chan, are you in there?" Tomoyo waved a hand in front of her face, hoping to bring her back from la-la land. And it worked too. "Huh? What did you say Tomoyo?" Sakura looked at her and smiled as though nothing happened at all. Tomoyo grinned at her. "You seemed awfully into your daydream there, Sakura. Is there anything I should know?" Sakura sighed softly and closed her eyes. "I-I had this really weird dream last night, Tomoyo." She paused as she sat next to her cousin. "I dreamt about a boy.but I've never even met him in my life." Sakura leaned back against the trunk of the tree and smiled blissfully. "But it had to be the best dream I've ever had in my entire life-time." Tomoyo smirked. "Then I guess it must have been very fun. What did he look like?" Sakura opened her eyes and caught a falling cherry blossom, smiling. "He's the most dashing, handsome, kawaii, adorable man I've ever seen. His hair was messy, I'll admit, but it was so cute on him. And his eyes...they're so dreamy..." and she trailed off, her eyes distant. Tomoyo giggled softly. "Come on, Sakura. Tell me more.like what you did in your dream." Sakura turned towards her best friend and grinned. "Nothing that would interest you, Tomoyo. We only talked, and the weirdest thing was that his life was the same as mine."  
  
The raven-haired girl raised a skeptical eyebrow. "He's a princess?" she giggled. Sakura laughed out loud for a second, shaking her head. "No, no. But close. He said he is a prince but he never told me of what country." Tomoyo laid back on the grass and smiled up at the clouds. "Maybe you should tell your father. Who knows, maybe he'll arrange you two up." Sakura sighed. "I know that he'd only think it's another one of my fantasies. Who knows! It probably is!" she said laughing. Tomoyo laughed. "Tell you what. I'm going to the Li Kingdom to meet Sir Eriol later, maybe your prince is there but you'll have to describe him better to me." Sakura grinned sadly. "I very much don't think Prince Li is the same in my dream. I heard he's the coldest person ever." Tomoyo nudged her friend's side with her elbow. "Aw, come on, Sakura. Please tell me? Just for a little fun." She pleaded with puppy eyes. Sakura sighed. "Fine..well, his hair's brown, a really dark brown though, almost black. His eyes are...brown too I guess but a lot lighter. He's pretty tall, taller then you or me. Um..is that good?" she asked with a blush. Lately, whenever she even thought about the man in her dreams, she couldn't help but blush. "Perfect. Now, I have to go if I want to make it there by noon. I'll see you tonight Sakura!" Tomoyo waved to her friend as she ran towards the castle. With a small smile playing on her lips, Sakura waved back then dropped back onto the grass. 'Maybe I should have told her his name..Syaoran..OH MY GOD! I THINK I'M IN LOVE!!' she yelled at herself, that darn blush appearing on her pale cheeks again. 'I hope I can meet him one day.actually, I just hope he's real!'  
  
Noon, Tomoyo.  
  
A man with blue-black hair approached Tomoyo, bowing to her and planting a kiss on the back of her hand. She giggled under his steady gaze and a small blush painted her face. "Always so formal, aren't you, Eriol-kun?" He chuckled with her and took her hand, leading her to the large, white castle. "Only with you, milady." She shook her head with a laugh. "Could you possibly do me a favor?" "Anything for you." He kissed her fingertips, causing her to giggle again. "Could you introduce me to Prince Li? It's for Sakura." She asked. He grinned and nodded. "Yeah sure. I think he's in the training courtyard." "Thank you!" she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Suddenly something caught his attention. "Oh wait there he is." Tomoyo let go of him and turned around to meet up with a the most dashing, handsome, kawaii, adorable man that was described to her before. 'Dark brown hair, check. Brown eyes, check. Pretty tall, check.' She grinned mischiefly. "Syaoran, this is Lady Tomoyo Daidouji, visiting from the Kinomoto kingdom." Eriol introduced, smiling at Tomoyo. The frown on Syaoran's face remained. "A pleasure." Tomoyo grimaced, unseen by Eriol and Syaoran who were arguing about something. 'He may be a looker, but Sakura's right, he's really cold.' She smiled again, 'Wait 'til I tell her...' Eriol turned to her and smiled his ever-present smile. "Now, Tomoyo, would you please accompany to the courtyard?" 'She can wait.' Tomoyo thought, taking his offered hand, smiling back. "Of course I'll accompany you"  
  
Later that day, in the throne room.  
  
Tomoyo stalked up to King Fujitaka Kinomoto, a grin from ear-to-ear on her lips. "I have great news, your highness." Fujitaka raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it, dearest Tomoyo." Her smile only widened. "I have the perfect suitor for Sakura." At this news, Fujitaka leapt from his chair and smiled back at her. "Really? And who is this man you speak of?" "Prince Li Syaoran."  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Authors Note: So what cha think? Actually there's really no plot to this story but I just love writing fluffiness. So yeah, please review and if you flame me (which you can) I'll just flame ya back ^_^! G.A.S.M. 4 life! 


End file.
